


Scar Tissue

by tastybadboy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Depression, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybadboy/pseuds/tastybadboy
Summary: Billy Hargrove is a sincere mess; Steve just wants to help.





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> I did this pretty quickly. I had somewhat of a relapse myself, and I've been thinking about Billy lately so this came up.

_"Faggot."_

A drop of blood hits the sink, a touch of pain against his wrist. He used a triple bladed razor this time; his emotions were welling up, he felt so much pain inside that it was overflowing and he had to grab the nearest thing, escaping to the bathroom as soon as he got the chance.  
  
He watches the blood form droplets and run down his hand, his vision blurred from the tears dwelling in his eyes. He wipes them away with his other hand, gripping the razor tightly, shaking uncontrollably. He almost wants to laugh at the instant release; there's nothing quite like it, no other substitute, no other go-to that works just as well. He looks up at the mirror, gazing dumbfounded at the bruise purpling on his cheek. He's numb, so numb, but the memory of what Neil did is still vivid in the back of his head.  
  
_"I saw you talking to that Harrington boy at the mall. Seemed like you were enjoying yourself."_  
  
_Right then, he already knew Neil was trying to start something. A lump swelled in his throat and he instinctively put on a brave face, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Maybe this time would be different, maybe it wouldn't be so bad._  
  
_"He's barely a friend." he said quietly._  
  
_"Oh yea? Because the way you smiled at him didn't seem all too friendly. In fact, it seemed to me that you were flirting with him." Neil laughed, something surrounded with vicious undertones. "That isn't right, now is it? You wouldn't want anyone thinking you were a fag, would you?" He stepped closer, the joke gone from his expression. "Because I couldn't have a faggot as a son, now could I?"_  
  
_"Like I said, he's just fun to fuck with." Billy said, trying to avoid his father's eyes. Trying not to let the fear creep into his voice._  
  
_"Maybe. Or maybe I should put you in your place."_

He blinks, more tears coming to his eyes. _This is so fucked up._ A knock rasps at the door to the bathroom, and Billy zones back in. _Fuck. The door doesn't lock._ He reaches for some toilet paper, frantically dabbing at his wet wrist. He throws the toilet paper in the bin quickly, rolls down his sleeve, cleans the sink and opens the door, fining a pissed off look to whoever was there. It was Max, and she looked just as irritated.  
  
"What do you want, brat?" He barks. She makes a face, ready to go on the defense.  
  
"You were in there for like ten goddamn minutes, I need to… Were you crying?"  
  
"Fuck off, okay? Stop asking dumbass questions." He pushes past her, making his way to his room and slamming the door behind him. Max is left standing there with a skeptical expression, but she ends up shaking it off and moving on. Her step-brother wasn't her problem; he didn't give a shit about her or her issues, so why should she care about him?  
  
"Prick." she mumbles, closing the bathroom door behind her.


End file.
